A hard night
by tryanderror
Summary: Sequel zu A hard days night


**A hard night**

Es ist dunkel, nur vereinzelt sind Fenster in dem Appartementkomplex erleuchtet, vor dessen Vorderfront sitzt Tony in seinem Wagen. Sein Kopf lehnt müde gegen der Nackenstütze. Er schaut hoch zu seinem Wohnungsfenster, schließt die Augen und reibt mir Daumen und Zeigefinger fest über die Lider.

Überrascht schaut er kurz auf die Uhr, ihm schient als hätte dieser eine Tag mehr Stunden gehabt, als irgendein andere in seinem Leben. So viele Entscheidungen und Erkenntnisse sind heute auf ihn eingeprasselt.

Er zieht den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss und wundert sich, dass er heil an seiner Wohnung angekommen ist. Die Strecke vom NCIS zu sich nach hause hat er wie in Trance zurück gelegt.

Immer noch sind seine Knie weich und der Weg zu seiner Wohnung scheint länger als sonst zu sein. Der Schlüssel schwerer in das Schlüsselloch zu bekommen, irgendwie erscheint heute Tony alles schwerer zu fallen. Eine unsichtbare Last hängt über ihm

Schwunglos stellt er den Karton auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch ab und setzt sich auf die Couch, nicht mal der neue Plasmabildschirm kann ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zaubern. Obwohl er alles versucht die Gedanken an eine andere Gelegenheit in seiner Vergangenheit zu verdrängen, aber erneut erscheinen sie vor seinem inneren Auge.

--Flashback--

„Du denkst, dass ich Dich vermissen werde?" ein aufgebrachter David DiNozzo steht vor seinem zwölfjährigen Sohn.

Gerade hatten die beiden eine Auseinandersetzung über Tonys nächstes Spiel in seiner Basketballmannschaft. Letzte Woche drohte David seinem Sohn mit Rauswurf aus dem Elternhaus, sollte er weiter darauf bestehen Basketball zu spielen. Basketball ist seiner Meinung nach ein Sport für Schwache, Boxen, Karate das würde er akzeptieren.

„Aber, Dad..."

„Wie oft habe ich gesagt Du sollst mich nicht so nennen." Das Zucken des Jungen und das schnelle Vordrehen seiner Schulter, so dass sein Gesicht geschützt ist, lässt vermuten, dass Zurechtweisungen öfter mit Ohrfeigen untermauert werden.

Ein noch nicht abgeheiltes blaues Auge und eigene Hämatome an den Armen des jüngeren DiNozzos zeugen davon, dass auch härter Formen von Gewalt nichts neues im Hause DiNozzo wären.

„Ich werde Dich vergessen, sobald Du hier raus bist – Militärschule, Du bist schon angemeldet."

Tony weiß, dass sein Vater sich nicht umstimmen lässt und beginnt einige Schritte rückwärts zu machen. Schon in frühster Kindheit hat Tony gelernt, dass man seinem Vater besser nicht den Rücken zudreht, einige Narben auf den Schultern sind stumme Zeugen für diese Lektion im Leben des Jungens.

David DiNozzo greift nach den Schultern seines Sohnes, hebt ihn hoch, spöttisch verzieht er den Mund, als er das geringe Gewicht des Kindes bemerkt, und schmeißt ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Glastür seines Büros, die zerbricht. Tony landet im Flur, in einem Haufen Scherben.

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst nicht einen Menschen treffen, der denkt, Du seiest so viel wert, dass sich irgendwann in Deinem Leben, jemand mal an Dich erinnert."

Nun dreht sich David DiNozzo um du steigt über seinen immer noch m Boden liegenden Sohn und verlässt, ohne sich och einmal nach seinem verletzten Sohn umdrehend, den Flur.

--Ende Flashback--

Tony seufzt und steht von seinem Sofa aus „Da hatte er wohl doch recht, der alte DiNozzo." In der Küche greift er sich eine Sprudelflasche, wobei seine Hände leicht zittern, was Tony mit einem spöttischen Grinsen quittiert. Erneut hört er seinen Vater – Zittern ein offensichtliches Zeichen von Schwäche- . Als er die Fasche nach mehren Versuchen geöffnet bekommt leert er sie ohne Abzusetzen.

Als er erneut das Wohnzimmer betritt greift er nach dem Umschlag der Direktorin und öffnet ihn. „NCIS New York – ungeklärte Gewaltverbrechen"

‚alte Akten' Tony senkt den Kopf, langsam legt er die Akte aus der Hand und tritt ans Fenster ‚na ja, wenn ich es geschafft hätte, dass er sich an mich erinnert, dann wäre das nicht nötig, selbst Schuld DiNozzo. Kein Platz für Selbstmitleid.'

Er lehnt seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas des Wohnzimmerfensters und schließt kurz die Augen. Mit ruhigen Atemzügen versucht er seinen Puls zu beruhigen und die Gedanken an Gibbs zu verdrängen, beides gelingt ihm nicht.

‚Er erinnert sich an Ziva, sicher wegen ihre Loyalität, und an McGee, vermutlich wegen seiner Kenntnisse, die weder Gibbs noch ich verstehen und natürlich erinnert er sich an Abby, einfach nur weil sie Abby ist. Wieso sollte er sich auch an mich erinnern?'

Langsam löst Tony sei Kopf von der Scheibe und begibt sich ins Schlafzimmer. Bei seinen trüben Gedanken hat er außer Acht gelassen, dass sich Gibbs auch nicht an seinen alten Freund Ducky erinnert.

Im Schlafzimmer wirft Tony einige Sachen in eine Reisetasche, greift nach Umzugskisten in seinem Schrank ‚gut, dass Du sie nicht weggeworfen hast, wenigstens eins kannst Du: vorbereitet sein, auf den nächsten Aufbruch' und beginnt einige persönliche Sachen in diese zu verstauen.

Viel sammelt sich nicht in den Kisten. Einige DVDs, ein Fotoalbum das Bilder aus seiner frühsten Kindheit enthält, ein Aktenorder mit wichtigen Unterlagen und das war's auch schon. Andere Dinge verstaut er in Kisten und beschreibt sie mit der Aufschrift ‚Wohlfahrt', ‚wenigsten einige haben dann was davon, dass Du schon wieder alles zerstört hast.' Wütend wischt Tony eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und packt seine restlichen Kleider in eine weitere Tasche. ‚Er erinnert sich an McGee und Ziva, obwohl die so kurz mit ihm arbeiten und natürlich an Abby, wie hast Du auch ur kurz denken können, Du wärst ein Freund für ihn.' Hart schlägt sich Tony auf den Oberschenkel. Die Stelle beginnt zu brennen, der Schmerz vertriebt aber nicht, wie gewollt, die seelischen Qualen.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr an seinem Bett, beschließt Tony erst am nächsten Tag seinen Vermieter und eine Umzugsfirma anzurufen, um die Wohnung zu kündigen und vorher seine Sachen aus der Wohnung in einen Container verstauen zu lassen.

Erneut greift er seine neuen Einsatzbefehle und sieht, dass der Abflug bereits in einigen Stunden ist.

Keine Lust schlafen zu gehen, legt Tony den Film „Remember Me, My Love" ein und schaut unglücklich den traurigen Charakteren auf dem Bildschirm zu.


End file.
